


Vocal Rest

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Bossy Michael, Boys Being Boys, Cigarettes, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Whining, cheeky Michael, living room, malum, sucking, vocal rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was on vocal rest and he was bored. He wanted something to keep his mouth busy and Michael had a plan, except he did not know that Calum was going to do what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocal Rest

Calum let out an exasperated sigh and popped his middle finger into his mouth, immediately going on to bite his nail. The ROWYSO tour had ended and they were back on the road, promoting the album. However, things were not going very well for Calum. Four days ago, he had severe pain in his throat and a visit to the doctor had said that he had over-worked his vocal chords. He was advised to be on vocal rest for a couple of days but another visit to the doctor the previous day had indicated that his condition had not improved. The previous days, Luke and Ashton had been there, taking care of him, but earlier that morning, they both went out because they had stuffs to buy. That was how Calum got stuck for a whole day, in LA, in a house that they had rented, with Michael and a sore throat. Michael had been playing video game all morning and Calum was officially bored. He looked down at the notepad and pink sharpie that Michael had given him and bit his lips.

 _‘I’M BORED,’_ Calum wrote in big capital letters in the middle of the page. He nudged Michael’s elbow and pushed the notebook in his direction.

“What?” Michael frowned but formed an ‘o’ with his mouth and nodded when he noticed the notepad. He quickly read it and turned his attention back to the game. “Take a nap or something.”

Calum again sighed. _‘I don’t want to sleep. I wanna do something fun.’_

Michael paused his game. “What do you wanna do?”

 _‘Can we go out’_ Calum quickly scribbled on a fresh sheet of paper.

“No, we cannot.”

_‘Why not?’_

“Uhh… because you’re sick.”

_‘I’m not SICK. I only have throat problems.’_

“Same thing,” Michael shrugged. “What you need is to rest.”

 _‘I don’t need to rest my BODY. I only need to rest my VOICE!!!’_ Calum scoffed and shoved the notepad in front of Michael.

“Stop getting mad, we’re not going anywhere. Already because of your carelessness, you still have no voice. We’re are not taking any more risks.”

Calum groaned. _‘Why didn’t you go out with Luke and let Ashton stay behind? He’s a BETTER nurse than you :p’_

“Yeah, keep throwing your fits, I’m gonna get a drink.”

 _‘I’m not throwing a fit,’_ Calum huffed and showed the notepad to no one in particular.

He made a face, plugged his headphone and scrolled through the songs on his Iphone. Pressing play, he closed his eyes and smiled, humming along to the song playing through the headphone.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michael frowned. “Vocal rest, what part of it don’t you understand?”

Calum opened his eyes and looked back at the other boy. “I’m not talking, I’m only humming.”

“You just did.”

“Damn! Can’t I even say things from time to time?”

“No, now shut up.”

Calum sighed in defeat and got up, stretching his arms above his head.

“Where are you going?”

The brunette turned around and mouthed ‘outside’ before making his way through the door and onto the porch. Michael was being annoying, an asshole even, preventing him from doing what he wanted. That was officially the most ridiculously boring day of his life. He brought a cigarette to his lips and went on to light it before taking a long drag. Slowly, he blew out the smoke and repeated the process. He let the smoke in his lungs for a couple of seconds before blowing it out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Michael asked from the doorway.

Calum frowned. “What?”

“You can’t be left on your own, can you? All it takes is 5 mins and you’re already doing something stupid.”

Calum rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his friend. He was about to bring the cigarette to his lips again when Michael pulled it from between his fingers. “What the fuck?”

“No, no smoking… doctor’s order,” Michael extinguished the cigarette against the wooden railing and then let the butt fall on the ground. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’m not letting you out of my sight for another second. No, you don’t get to protest or argue,” he quickly added when he saw Calum opening his mouth.

He reluctantly walked back inside, closely followed by Michael.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck here with you,” Calum mumbled grumpily as he looked around the room.

“Well, yeah, it is how it is. You just gotta deal with it. What is your problem anyway?”

“My problem is that I can’t keep quiet and that’s what you want me to do. Luke and Ashton treated me better than this. At least, they’ve let me talk.”

“Oh, no wonder you haven’t recovered yet. Haven’t you heard the doctor?”

“It’s not my fault if I get annoyed if my mouth is not busy,” Calum frowned from his spot on the couch; he was sick of hearing the same things again and again. All Michael kept saying is _‘the doctor said this’_ or _‘the doctor said that’_. It was clearly getting on his nerves.

“So, that’s all you want, keep your mouth busy?”

“Yes, is it too much to ask?”

“OK, that can be arranged.” Michael knelt on the couch, next to Calum, and undid his belt.

“What are you doing?” Calum raised an eyebrow at him.

“Preparation to keep your mouth busy.” He pulled his jeans and boxers to his mid-thighs and looked at Calum. “What are you waiting for? You wanted something to occupy your mouth, right?”

Calum looked at Michael’s penis, which was levelled with his face, and then into Michael’s eyes as confusion clouded his mind. What was going on? He knew that a few months ago Michael had told them that he was into guys but the thing was: he was not gay. What did Michael expect him to do? Did Michael want him to do what he thought Michael wanted him to do?

“Go on, it’s not so bad,” Michael smiled inwardly and shifted closer to Calum; that move was certainly going to make Calum stop complaining, and if Michael was lucky, maybe the younger lad would even retreat to his bedroom, leaving him alone for a while, at least until Luke and Ashton were back.

Calum debated for a moment; should he or should he not do it? Of course he should not do it. Actually, there was no need for him to do it. Wetting his lips, Calum moved closer to Michael’s hips while his eyes stayed glued to Michael’s penis. He slowly took it between his thumb and two fingers and lightly tugged on it. Michael closed his eyes, a series of mental curses invading his brain. What was Calum doing? He only did that to mess with the younger lad and had no idea the other would actually take him seriously; Calum was always very predictable. However, what was happening was not what Michael had expected at all. Michael wanted to pull away. Calum was his best friend, they had known each other for most of their lives and he did not want to mess with that. Yet, a part of him wanted to let things go with the flow and see how far they reached.

The brunette’s hand kept moving as he bit his bottom lip in concentration. Part of his brain was yelling at him to stop while the other segment kept urging him to go on because it seemed like an exciting adventure and Calum always liked adventure. On the other hand, Michael shut his eyes tighter, his mind telling him not to react and he just stayed still, pretending nothing was happening. Nonetheless, a particular part of his body was loving the treatment it was receiving. Calum looked at Michael’s semi-erected penis that was between his fingers and then at Michael’s face; Michael’s eyes were closed, his lips were parted and his head was slightly tilted backward. The brunette licked his lips as he thought about his next move. Yep, that was the thing; he should not be thinking about his next move. Michael was his best friend and it was wrong but at that particular moment, he simply did not care.

Moving closer, the younger lad tentatively took the head of Michael’s penis into his mouth. Michael quickly opened his eyes and looked down when he felt the tip of his penis being engulf by a warm and wet cavity.

“Fuck!” Michael panted, not believing his eyes.

Calum sucked on the head before pulling away and rolling his tongue around it. The blonde again closed his eyes and pressed a hand against the backrest of the couch. He did not know Calum could do that with his mouth; with each passing second, he seemed more and more impressed. Calum opened his mouth, forming an ‘o’ with his lips as he took more and more of Michael’s erected penis into his mouth. When he reached about halfway, he pulled away ad repeated the action again. He took Michael’s penis out of his mouth and licked his lips before looking at Michael’s features.

“Look at me,” Calum mumbled; it seemed quite unfair that Michael kept his eyes close when he had wanted Calum to suck him.

Locking eyes with the blonde, Calum pushed his shirt higher up, exposing his stomach, before leaning in and pressing a few kisses to his hips. He bit his lips as his hand again moved along the length of Michael’s erected penis. The brunette spat on the head and then proceeded to coat the length, making it more slippery and easing the movement of his hand. Calum again took the erection into his mouth, his head bobbing at a steady speed. The older boy’s eyes never left Calum and all coherent thought that he had flew out of his mind as a weird feeling took over him.

He watched as Calum powerfully sucked his dick, hollowing his cheeks in the process, just like Michael had often seen him do while taking a drag of his cigarette, except that time, it was not a cigarette that was between Calum’s lips. Trailing his hand up Michael’s chest, Calum’s fingers seek for his nipple and rubbed it in circular motions with his finger pads before tugging on it. The action immediately caused a gasp to escape Michael’s wet parted lips and he almost closed his eyes but then he remembered Calum was sucking him and he urged himself to keep his eyes glued to the other boy.

Calum again pulled back and went to jerk Michael off. He creased his eyebrows and poked the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he tried to alternate the pressure of his fist around Michael’s erection. He leant forward and connected his mouth to the side of the blonde’s tummy while his hand kept working on its own accord, at a faster pace. Closing his eyes, Calum went to nibble and lick on the warm skin that was within his reach. Michael balled his hands into fists as he supported himself with the hand that still rested on the back of the couch; his legs felt weak and he wondered how he was still in that position.

“Fuck! Michael breathed.

The younger lad opened his eyes and quickly took the tip of Michael’s penis into his mouth, just in time as Michael came. As soon as he caught his breath, Michael dropped on the couch, next to Calum and wiped the sweat that was rolling down the side of his face with the back of his hand. He let out a laugh when he looked at Calum’s face. Calum frowned at the reaction and to clear his confusion, Michael reached over to wipe the cum that was dripping down his chin with his thumb. Biting his lips, Michael pressed them to Calum’s, tasting himself in the process. Their lips moved slowly together for a few seconds before Michael pushed his tongue past Calum’s lips to meet with his tongue. The kiss may have been short but it left a smile on both their lips when they parted.

“Do you think blowjobs can affect the vocal chords?” Calum asked after long minutes of silence.

“Dunno… why don’t you ask the doctor when you see him?”

“Are you mad?”

“Why did you do it? I didn’t think you would.”

“Yeah… I mean, you wanted me to, didn’t you? Why did you want me to?”

“I dunno… I… whatever…”

Calum sighed. “Thank god Luke and Ashton are not back yet.”

“They wouldn’t have cared. They know I’m into guys.”

“Yeah, maybe if they walked in on you sucking my dick, they wouldn’t have cared but let me remind you that I was the one sucking your dick.”

Michael shook his head but smiled when something caught his eyes. “Hey there little one.”

“What?” Calum frowned in confusion but sighed when he looked down to where Michael was looking, at the boner that was clearly visible through his track pants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
